


Errand

by jadztone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M, prompt 270
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Draco walks into Neville's herb shop, and is crestfallen by his reaction.





	Errand

**Author's Note:**

> This is for hogwarts365. Prompt 270 - disgust.

Disgust.  Written all over Neville’s face.  Draco had thought for a moment there that maybe he wouldn’t get that reaction.  When he walked into the shop, Neville’s initial expression had been of surprise and then mild curiosity.  But then it morphed into revulsion.  As if it took him that long to remember all the things that Draco had done to him, and recall that he actually hated Draco. 

Neville came out from behind the counter and strode over to Draco, his expression intent.  The closer he got, the more his face screwed up.  He even brought his hand up to his nose, pinching it as if Draco was something rotten.  Draco felt his face flood with heat and humiliation.  What would Neville say to him?  Order him to leave his shop? 

Neville’s shop was fairly crowded with other wizards and witches shopping for herbs.  A few of them were glancing his way, their noses wrinkling.  Merlin, it was as if Draco’s reputation had manifested itself as a foul odour.  He could almost smell it himself.  In fact…that wasn’t just fancy.  There _was_ a stench, coming from behind him.

“Bloody hell, Malfoy, close the door.  It _reeks_ out there!” Even as he gave the order to Draco, he was already reaching past him to push it closed.  Draco shivered as Neville leaned into him. He chanced a peek up into Neville’s face and saw that he was giving him an rueful smile.  “That barmy old alchemist next door is always brewing something malodourous this time of day.  Didn’t you notice?”

Draco gave him a sheepish look.  “I…uh…got used to it, I guess.”  Also, he’d been distracted by seeing Neville smiling at a customer.

Neville raised his eyebrows.  “So the rumours are true, you’re his new apprentice?”

Draco nodded.  “Yes.  That specific rumour, anyway.”

Neville smiled at him.  “So that means we’ll see each other often.  I supply his shop.”

Draco bit his lip and pulled out the list of herbs he was meant to get. “That’s why I’m here.”  That, and to see if Neville might go out for a pint with him.  Not as far-fetched an idea as he’d thought coming in.


End file.
